


Try the Wine

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry owns a wine shop. Snape wants to learn how to indulge.  Prompts given: UST, </p>
            </blockquote>





	Try the Wine

Harry lifted a box of the latest shipment of Merlot onto the counter. As he turned his back to the counter and proceeded to shelve the bottles, the overhead bell on the door jingled.

"Be right with you!" he called over his shoulder. There was no response other than the sound of heels clicking on the floor.

When the clicking stopped, Harry turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. Snape stood before him. Except that it couldn't be Snape. Snape died in the war. Yet there he was, - black robes buttoned all the way up, the very image of intimidation.

"Potter."

Harry was dumbfounded. "Snape," he stuttered. "Professor Snape. You're not..."

"Dead," Snape deadpanned. "Yes, as you can plainly see, I'm alive. Now, if you'll go fetch the shopkeeper to help me."

"Erm, well, I am the shopkeeper," Harry said as he shifted from foot to foot, not taking his eyes off Snape's prominent nose. What was it about that nose, anyway? Harry wondered. Not only was it large, but it had a slight hump and the tip curved down. "Are you... are you searching for something specific? I've all sorts of wines here."

Snape eyed Harry with an air of suspicion and wondered how Potter had come to own a wine shop. He cleared his throat and said, "I believe it is time for me to learn the fine art of indulgence. I do think I'm long past due."

"Oh, well, erm..." Harry began. "I suppose you're right." He turned and picked a bottle from the shelf. "Try this Yellowtail Merlot. It's on the better side of the inexpensive reds. Pair it with a strip steak and some asparagus. Let me know if you like it."

Snape nodded and slid the galleons across the counter. Harry handed him the bottle, and without another glance, Snape turned on his heel and walked out the door.

****

It had been a week since Harry had seen Snape, and he was beginning to wonder if he'd ever see the Potions Professor again. Harry had to admit to himself that when Snape left his store the week before, he was drawn to him. He easily convinced himself that his interest lay solely in the fact that the man seemed to have risen from the dead. Harry had all sorts of questions for Snape, and they would never be answered because Snape would never grace his store again.

The evening had rushed upon Harry. He was clearing up the shop and preparing to Apparate home, when the bell on the door jingled. Harry hurried out of the back room, ready to tell whoever it was that he was closing up shop and should return tomorrow, when he noticed Snape walking up to the counter.

He brushed back the hair from his eyes and made sure his shirt and jeans were presentable - and when did he start caring what he looked like for him. "Good evening, Professor. I'm about ready to close up..."

"Then, I shall go," Snape cut him off.

"No, wait!" Harry called out, his arm stretched out as if to grab him back. "Let me just... yeah." Harry flicked his wand at the door and changed the sign to 'Closed'.

"Didn't expect me back, did you?" Snape asked.

"Quite honestly, no I didn't," Harry began. "I figured once you saw that I owned this shop, you'd run out the door and never return."

"And deny myself the opportunity to partake from one of the most recommended wine shops in the area?" Was that a smile? Harry couldn't tell. It sure seemed like Snape was trying to smile.

Harry walked around the counter and stood next to Snape. "So, how was the Merlot?"

"It was acceptable. I enjoyed the combination of plum and spice. And yes, it went quite well with my dinner. Any other suggestions?"

"I have this bottle Cabernet from the Napa Valley. You should definitely try it, especially with a lamb stew," Harry suggested.

Snape nodded. "That sounds agreeable." He dropped the galleons in Harry's outstretched palm and took the bottle.

"Will you..." Harry began.

"I shall," Snape said, then turned and walked out the door.

****

Snape returned to Harry's wine shop each of the last six weeks just before closing, and each week Harry would suggest a wine with a delicious dish. They slowly grew into small talk and would banter back and forth a few minutes during each visit before Snape would take his leave. Of course, this surprised Harry. He never thought the crotchety man would have a more personable side, and Harry found this quite pleased him.

****

The bell on the door chimed, and as Snape walked through the door, he stopped to magic the sign to read 'Closed'.

"Harry, good evening," he called out.

"Oh, hallo Severus," Harry said as he stood up from behind the counter and smiled. "So, how was it?"

"It was simply delightful. Went very well with my pasta dish," Severus complimented.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've got something special for you this week," Harry said as he ducked into the back room. "I'll be just a moment."

Harry returned holding the bottle close to his chest, a smirk on his face. "This is my favorite wine. It's a Shiraz from Australia, a 2006 Kaesler called Old Bastard."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Really? And you quite enjoy partaking of this Old Bastard?" he said as he reached out to take the bottle of wine from Harry.

"Very much," Harry responded. "It's a lovely wine to share over chocolate and berries. I've some of those in the back as well."

"Indeed? That would be acceptable," Severus said.

As he reached to hand Harry the galleons, their fingers brushed and lingered a moment too long.  
When Severus looked up, Harry was smiling at him.

And he smiled back.


End file.
